Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for cylinder equalization in an internal combustion engine operating by direct injection.
In the case of multi-cylinder, direct-injection internal combustion engines, different interfering influences cause high variances in the mass rate of flow occur between individual injection nozzles despite identical driving. The different fuel quantities lead to different torque contributions of the individual cylinders. And, in addition to aggravating the lack of smooth running through speed fluctuations in the crankshaft, emissions increase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,129 (See DE 41 22 139 A1) discloses a method for cylinder equalization with reference to the fuel injection quantities in the case of an internal combustion engine, in the case of which the angular acceleration of each individual cylinder is detected. The individual measured values of the angular acceleration are intercompared, and in the case of deviations between the individual measured values the fuel injection quantities of the individual cylinders are varied such that deviations are finally avoided and cyclic irregularities in the internal combustion engine are thereby eliminated.